História Abstrata
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ninguém, ninguém notava, só ele. Só ele via o que não era visto. Entendia o que não era entendido. Porque aquelas formas sem formas eram sua história. Sua história abstrata. x BEYOND BIRTHDAY/NEAR, para Janao q x


**Sumário: **Ninguém, ninguém notava, só ele. Só ele via o que não era visto. Entendia o que não era entendido. Porque aquelas formas sem formas eram sua história. Sua história abstrata.

**Death Note não me pertence. Mas eu faria de tudo pra dar pra Janao, se ela me pedisse.**

**Fanfic feita para Janao q.**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

* * *

**História abstrata**

Era sempre assim, todo dia.

Sentava-se em frente à tela cor de creme e a encarava.

Até sentir.

Até senti-lo.

E então começava.

**X**

Branco no preto era cinza.

O preto sobre o branco era cinza.

Era assim que acontecia.

Quando as cores se mesclavam,

Eles se tornavam cinza.

**X**

Os borrões, as manchas, a pintura violenta.

Suas pinturas abstratas, surreais, cegavam as pessoas.

Mais pela fúria em que cada pincelada era dada,

Do que pela imagem sem destino.

**X**

Vermelho e branco era rosa.

Rosa, 92.

Dividido por quatro, 23.

Sua idade atual.

E qual era a idade do outro?

Quatro, ele esperava.

Para que os dois pudessem formar rosa.

Porque rosa era 92.

**X**

Ninguém, ninguém notava, só ele.

Só ele via o que não era visto.

Entendia o que não era entendido.

Porque aquelas formas sem formas eram sua história.

Sua história abstrata.

**X**

Preto com preto era preto.

Ele não queria preto.

Queria vermelho.

Ou branco.

Mas não!

Dava o maldito preto!

E ele continuava a mexer a mesma cor, esperando que ela mudasse.

Mudasse para algo além de preto.

**X**

Ninguém podia falar com ele.

Porque senão morria.

Ele enfiaria seu pincel no olho de alguém.

E usaria o sangue que jorrasse na pintura.

Era um louco, eles diziam.

Um louco para terminar suas telas.

**X**

Ele tinha, mas não usava.

Ele tinha o amarelo, o verde, o azul e muitos outros.

Mas ele não usava.

Ele só usava três cores.

E com elas criava outras cores.

Porque elas faziam parte deles.

E não o amarelo, o verde, o azul e muitos outros.

**X**

As pinceladas cada vez mais rápidas.

A loucura nos olhos.

O rosto contorcido numa expressão de clímax.

Ele parecia chegar ao orgasmo quando terminava uma tela.

Para começar outra.

Outra e outra.

**X**

Não havia ninguém ali.

Só ele.

Ele tinha de terminar.

Não importava que fosse madrugada e seus olhos pedissem para parar.

Ele tinha que terminar.

Tinha que chegar ao orgasmo daquele dia.

**X**

Todas, todas as outras cores machucavam o branco.

Menos o preto.

Menos o vermelho.

Menos o branco.

Porque o preto e o branco criavam o cinza.

(Juntos)

Porque o vermelho e o branco criavam o rosa.

(Juntos)

O preto e o preto não tinham importância.

(Juntos)

Mas e preto e o vermelho, o que formavam?

(Juntos)

**X**

Misturou mais vermelho que preto, pensativo.

Devia haver algum significado.

Eles estavam juntos.

Eles eram eles.

Então devia, sim, devia.

Devia haver algo de importante ali.

Ali neles dois.

Neles dois juntos.

**X**

Traços vinhos, opacos.

Porque eles não tinham um significado.

Mesmo assim eles manchavam tudo, tudo ali.

Apagavam as outras cores.

Mesmo não tendo significado.

(E então parou).

O significado estava ali, mesmo que ele não tivesse notado.

Mas agora fazia todo o sentido do mundo.

Agora estava ali, evidente, na cara.

Ali, manchando o

Preto,

Branco,

Vermelho,

Rosa,

Cinza escuro,

Preto e preto.

Estava ali.

Bem ali.

**X**

Então ele finalmente parou.

Não havia terminado, mas parou.

E o pincel caiu no chão.

E o vinho manchou o chão.

* * *

Tudo bem, vocês não entenderam _nada_, né? E devem estar achando que, depois de "Olhares e Narcisismo" eu fiquei pirada, né?

Ótimo, vamos explicar 8D

Essa fanfic é uma BBxNear, feita para a Janao, logo após eu ler a review que ela me deixou na minha LNear. Foi feita com toda a dedicação possível e eu acabei por atrasar minha irmã e meu avô, só pra terminar essa fanfic. Quem terminou de ler, vai entender direitinho tudo.

* * *

**Eu decidi usar as cores como tema principal. Mas não como se cada um fosse uma cor, ou esse tipo de coisa. Eu decidi usar cores para representar o B.B., o Near, os outros personagens... E a relação de B.B. com Near. Como perceberam eu usei as mesclagem de cores e telas, também.**

Pra mim é uma facilidade imensa escrever usando como base pinturas e essas coisas. Minha família tira alguns dias para discutir sobre diversos tipos de artes - seja música, teatro, pintores, escritores, livros, mangás, traços, essas coisas. Minha família é inteira voltada à cultura e isso me ajuda muito. Por isso eu decidi usar isso como base aqui na minha fic.

Então vamos à algumas explicações diretas:

_A história se passa na cadeia, onde B.B. fica pintando diversas telas de temas abstratos. Estas contam a relação dele com Near, coisa que só ele pode ler. Como Leonardo da Vinci fazia com seus "livros". Lá, ele acaba considerando as cores, "personagens"._

**Preto: B.B. **_(O cabelo do B.B.)_

**Branco: Near. **_(Adivinhem XD)_

**Cinza escuro: B.B.xNear **_(Porque Preto sob o branco dá cinza e pra mim, quando B.B. está em cima de Near, é lemon :B)_

**Vermelho: B.B. **_(Os olhos do B.B.)_

**Branco: Near. **_(Adivinhem XD²)_

**Rosa: B.B.xNear **_(Rosa é amor, ou parece ser XD Então, é o relacionamento mais puro do B.B. com o Near, tipo, beijos, abraços, nada de cinza XD)_

**Preto 1: B.B.** _(Cabelo do B.B.)_

**Preto 2: Near. **_(Os olhos do Near)_

**Preto e preto: L. **_(Porque o L tem olhos e cabelos pretos)_

**Amarelo: Linda. **_(O cabelo da Linda é amarelo, não que ela faça mal ao Near, mas o B. tem que proteger o que é dele u.u)_

**Azul: Matt. **_(Por causa dos olhos dele :B Quem é amigo do Mello é inimigo do B. XD)_

**Verde: Mello. **_(Por que será que ele é mal com o Near?¬¬)_

**Vermelho: B.B. **_(Já falei, né? XD)_

**Preto: Near. **_(Já falei, né? XD²)_

**Vinho: A morte. **_(Porque vermelho sob preto é vinho e isso vai estar escrito embaixo XD)_

_No final, o B.B. morre, porque eu estava seguindo a história de "Another Note", onde o B.B. é morto pelo Kira, e isso foi um spoiler, não me matem :B_

_Errr... o.o" Voltando, XD -perdeu a linha de raciocínio- Eu pensei em escrever a última noite do B. vivo, antes que o filho-da-puta do Raito o matasse ò.o/ E saiu isso. A parte do orgasmo é mais ou menos o que acontece com ele, quando ele termina um "capítulo" da história dele com o Near. Sim, em todas as telas tem cinza XD - perva-mor -_

_O vinho no chão acabaria representando a morte dele, quando ele derrubou seu pincel. E, é, ele não teve seu último orgasmo D:_

Acho que isso ajudou a explicar bastante a história XD

Agora vamos à outra parte das explicações.

* * *

**Por que eu dei um presente pra Janao e falei aquilo no Disclaimer?**

Porque ela me fez tomar a decisão mais difícil da minha vida. Não, eu não vou parar de escrever fanfics de Death Note, longe disso!

Certo. Ela me mandou uma review em "Olhares e Narcisismo" e me fez me sentir demais. Foi a coisa mais linda que eu já li e, sinceramente? Eu tive um ataque fan-girl quando ela me comparou à uma escritora e àquela frase; quando ela me disse que eu me tornei a ficwritter favorita dela; e quando ela disse que eu fui a primeira que ela pôs no alert.

Isso me fez me sentir tão bem, mas tão bem, que eu tomei uma decisão.

Graças à _Janaína de Oliveira Maia (vulgo Janao q)_ eu decidi que **vou me tornar escritora.** Eu já estava com isso em mente, mas aquela review, que me deixou tão emocionada, me fez decidir minha profissão, de vez. Ela me fez me sentir tão especial que eu tomei essa decisão e me sinto MUITO melhor. Sim, é graças à ela. Por isso eu escrevi essa fanfic. A única que, de longe, me fez gritar pela casa, pular no meu sofá e quase cair de cara, no chão, por uma review tão perfeita.

Por isso, sim! Eu vou me tornar escritora 8D E sim! AGRADEÇAM (OU AMALDIÇOEM) A JANAO POR ISSO 8D

Te amo e por isso eu estou em débito com você. Você definiu meu futuro.

MUITO obrigada mesmo. Se eu puder fazer feliz uma pessoa com o que eu escrevo, então eu vou escrever minha vida inteira :3

* * *

**Bom, eu quero reviews. Mesmo que seja pra me dizer que eu não tenho futuro nenhum.**


End file.
